Please Say Yes
by Jasmine of the Forest
Summary: Set between the heroes returning from Hira until the wedding of our dear little Lief and Jasmine. We all know Lief loves Jasmine, but is she equally certain? He was brave enough to stand against the Shadow Lord, but is he brave enough for this?
1. Chapter 1: Love

**Disclaimer:** **If I were Emily Rodda, I would be the happiest person alive. As it is, I am not; therefore none of the characters you recognise belong to me.**

**WARNING: Massive, MASSIVE 'Sister of the South' Spoiler. DO NOT read if you do not want this great book spoiled for you. This story gives away the end of entire series. Exit NOW and do not even read the summary.**

**Summary: Not one of us really knows what happened between landing from the Final Battle – I wonder if any of my readers recognise that, but I mean it here as in the gluggy blob – until Lief and Jasmine's wedding. This is what I think could have happened, but definitely did NOT.**

**If you do not like stories where the romance is not subtle, do not waste your time reading this. I will have to change the characters _just a little_ so that they can work with the story line. After all, only Emily Rodda could get the characters perfectly right, anyway.**

**PLEASE SAY YES**

**Chapter 1: Love **– the chapter titles don't actually have anything to do with what happens in the chapter. I'm planning on four chapters:** Love, Angel, Music, Baby. **And if I need six, it may appear: **Love, Angel, Music, Baby, Hurry Up **and** Come And Save Me**. Guess whose album I just bought?

As the topaz dragon Fidelis landed none to subtly on the ground, a great crowd rushed forth to meet them. Zeann looked around dazedly, she did not deny that she did not like flying upon a dragon. On the other hand, Gers immediately swooped and kissed the ground, at least that was the reckoning of almost everyone who saw it.

"Gers, do my eyes deceive me, or did you just kiss the ground?" Barda questioned with mirth.

"I – I merely…_stumbled_."

Lief and Jasmine exchanged smiles. Lief sighed and sat down. He felt exhausted and sore, and wanted nothing more than to go home to the forge and sleep. However, with the crowd there, there was no chance of it.

Jasmine, tired beyond belief herself, saw this and announced to the crowd that King Lief was in need of rest, and that a celebration would be held tomorrow. He would be in attendance should anyone wish to ask him questions, but now was not the time.

Lief threw her a gratified look, and immediately set off home. His mind and heart were full. So much had happened…he still could not completely believe that Deltora was safe from any threat of evil – for the time being, at least.

Lief just needed to reflect on the last few days, just so that his mind may have some peace from the swirling thoughts that not even the topaz could help. The supposed Toran Plague, Joseph, Paff, the guardian…how that guardian had twice come close to killing Jasmine…the alter, the Sister of the South, the dark mass…

Thoughts drifted into nothingness as Lief drifted off to a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

The next day was one that would always be well remembered. Such a day of feasts had only occurred few times before in the great land.

At the palace there was no exception. Food donated from all over Deltora – for it was only a day after the Sister had been destroyed, and food had still to grow - was presented on a big table in the entrance hall for all those who chose to celebrate in the castle with the King.

After an hour of this, Jasmine felt desperately crowded and smothered, so excused herself to get some fresh air. A walk in the palace gardens was much to be desired now, as all the seeds and bulbs, trapped for so long, burst forth from the soil and were already in bloom.

One of the walls surrounding the palace was covered in vines and bush littered with the most beautiful smelling flowers, so Jasmine chose to sit against them to take her rest.

Back in the palace, Lief had excused himself, also to get some air. But it was not air that he wanted, and Barda knew that. The head of guards smiled knowingly after him, unbeknownst to the young king.

It did not take Lief long to find Jasmine, sitting against one of the walls. He smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Funny you should pick this bush to sit by," Lief said, breaking the silence Jasmine had so been enjoying. Lucky for Lief, she liked the sound of his voice better than the silence.

"How so?" Jasmine enquired lazily.

"It is my _favourite _flower," Lief said, emphasising purposefully, "I love it. It looks _beautiful_, and _sweet; _it is a _Jasmine_ flower."

Jasmine turned to look at him; she had not missed the hidden meaning in this. Lief was looking wistfully up towards the sky.

"Did you not know that?" Lief asked, meeting her gaze.

Jasmine was not sure as to which question Lief was asking her. She chose to answer in reference to the flower – now was not the time to be sentimental.

"I may be able to talk to trees, Lief, but flowers are arrogant, vain and proud – they do not share their secrets with me."

It was such a closing statement that Lief was at first lost for words.

He soon recovered; Jasmine was now getting to her feet.

"Jasmine, wait," Lief began, standing up and holding her arm.

"Lief, please don't," was all Jasmine whispered before fleeing.

Lief felt a little stunned – and a little annoyed. Why would Jasmine be so desperate to leave him? But the annoyance was only a flicker. Lief loved Jasmine too much to hold a grudge. He was tired, and he knew she was too. Now was just not the time for such a thing. Indeed it was true that the land had much to celebrate with the destruction of the Four Sisters, but so many, too many, people had died from starvation, and then hundreds more from poisoning.

Gathering himself up, Lief headed back to the entrance hall of the castle; many people would still want to talk to him.

* * *

Jasmine walked miserably around the grounds of the palace. Lief's flicker of anger had not escaped her notice. She felt dreadful; she never would have thought herself able to upset Lief in any way, but here she was, walking away from the scene with it fresh on her conscience. She felt terrible, even the trees were cruelly snubbing her.

Jasmine loved Lief – loved him so much she hurt desperately. She had a little suspicion that Lief returned the feelings, but believed him able to do so much better than herself.

Times of late she had nipped any blossom of sentimentalities in the bud, and had not made any hypocritical approach towards Lief. But never before had even the slightest glimmer of anger appeared. She just prayed Lief would understand she was doing this for his own good. She had to remain his friend, or her life would become wretched. How desperately did her heart ache for something more? But that was all she could ever be, and nevermore.

**Sorry, but I couldn't help running those last two words together, it adds a _poetic _quality to a story, I believe.**

**I realise that both my stories have been with a bit of a disagreement or trouble between Lief and Jasmine, but I don't think I could quite write a dramatic story otherwise. I promise that my story with MerewenIce, when it comes out, will not have this, or any further romance stories I write about Lief and Jasmine.**

**Any review would be very much appreciated, and I hope you would all be so kind as to leave me wiser by giving some constructive criticism as well.**

**xxx Mwah my gorgeous people,**

**Susie**


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

**Disclaimer:** **If I were Emily Rodda, I would be the happiest person alive. As it is, I am not; therefore none of the characters you recognise belong to me.**

**WARNING: Massive, MASSIVE 'Sister of the South' Spoiler. DO NOT read if you do not want this great book spoiled for you. This story gives away the end of entire series. Exit NOW and do not even read the summary.**

**Summary: Not one of us really knows what happened between landing from the Final Battle – I wonder if any of my readers recognise that, but I mean it here as in the gluggy blob – until Lief and Jasmine's wedding. This is what I think could have happened, but definitely did NOT.**

**If you do not like stories where the romance is not subtle, do not waste your time reading this. I will have to change the characters _just a little_ so that they can work with the story line. After all, only Emily Rodda could get the characters perfectly right, anyway.**

**Thank-you to my reviewers, your help and criticism is always very much appreciated.**

**PLEASE SAY YES**

**Chapter 2: Angel **– for those of you wondering, the album I bought was Gwen Stefani's _Love Angel Music Baby_, and a line in _Rich Girl_ goes: "…I'd give them names: Love Angel Music Baby, Hurry up and Come and Save Me."

Whilst Jasmine was moping around the palace gardens, trying to find where Filli and Kree had disappeared to, Lief was giving his final speech at the conclusion of the feast.

A happy, chattering crowd began to seep out of the entrance hall. Barda noticed that Lief had returned without Jasmine, but was wise enough not to say anything. He watched as the young king made his way slowly towards the palace library where he could talk to Marilen, the new palace librarian, in peace.

* * *

"Lief, you really must not worry so."

"I wish it were so simple, Marilen, but I really can't get her off my mind. Every time I see her, I just…it's her eyes! They are so unlike any others I have seen! They're the most beautiful jade green-"

"I'm well aware of the colour of her eyes, Lief," Marilen laughed, "Not only have I heard you mention them what must surely be hundreds of times, I have had the _rare_ privilege of actually seeing them myself."

But Lief barely heard the words that came from her mouth; whenever he started thinking or speaking about Jasmine, it took over him completely, and took a fair while to return to his usual state of mind.

"Whenever she is around, she just intoxicates me, it's…unlike anything else I have ever experienced. If there was an angel in Deltora, I just know she'd be it."

"Lief, it is quite apparent to anyone who sees you two together, that you two belong together."

"Then why can't Jasmine see that?" came Lief's quiet reply. Marilen was caught off guard, and said nothing. Lief sank down into a chair and buried his face in his hands, elbows propped up.

"Every time I decide that I finally _must_ speak, when I go to tell her…" Lief took a deep breath, "She always pushes me away. Maybe it is just that she really just does _not_ love me as any more than a friend. If I keep trying to approach her, maybe she won't even want to be that anymore."

"Lief, if Jasmine knew you thought that, she'd probably hate herself. She _does_ love you, Lief. It's just that she isn't…ready for that yet."

"When will she be ready?" Lief demanded impatiently, jumping to his feet. "When we are old and grey? When I am on my deathbed? Or, far worse than that, when I am…" Lief trailed off, feeling a sickening depression at what he had been about to say.

"When you are at the altar with someone else?" Marilen finished quietly, eyes downcast.

"It is the second worst possible thing I could imagine happening. I – I did not mean to lose my temper. It's just that I fear greatly…"

"That Jasmine may fall in love with someone else," Marilen finished for him. Lief looked up at her, amazed. Somehow, she _always_ knew what he was thinking. It was quite eerie and disconcerting. "The _worst _thing you can imagine happening. If that were a possibility, Lief, I don't think you'd really want to be marrying her, anyway. If she did, she would be miserable, and you would know that she loved someone else, and that her heart did not belong to you, then you would be miserable. You'd be forever fighting, and you'd wish you'd never done it."

Lief was about to say something, when someone beat him to it.

"I don't think there's any chance of that happening."

* * *

Jasmine could not believe what she had just said. The words had slipped effortlessly from her mouth, and without any premeditation.

Lief swung around and looked at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. She smiled nervously back at him.

"At least, not in whole. I'm sure we _would_ spend most of our time arguing, but it wouldn't be without warmth."

Marilen wisely left then, chuckling a little. Ranesh would be delighted to hear of this turn of events.

Lief found the strength to stand, and walk over to Jasmine, but was unsure how. He was struck almost completely dumb.

Jasmine smiled. She had flowers in her hand, Jasmine flowers. She had decided to take a leaf out of Lief's book, and emphasised a few important key words.

"Lief," she began awkwardly, holding out the flowers to him. "These are _Jasmine_ flowers, the _heart_ of the plant, and they belong only to _you,_" she paused to draw a sharp breath, and to see if Lief understood what her meaning was. Judging by the look on his face, he did. "But beautiful as the flowers may seem to some people, though I don't share their view, they could not exist without the dependable _leaf_ which does so much for them. Without the leaf, I do not know how they would live."

Lief could hold back no longer. He wrapped Jasmine in a tight embrace and, laughing, lifted her off the ground and spun her around in the air.

"Lief!" She half shrieked, laughing merrily. He had taken her completely by surprise, not that she truly cared.

Lief put Jasmine on the ground, and was about to bend down to kiss her when she put her hand to his lips to stop him. "Not just yet," was all she said. But this time Lief didn't mind. Now that he knew she loved him, now that he knew her heart was his, he was quite happy to wait. Very happy.

**I am not entirely sure how you pronounce Lief's name – everyone I know pronounces it Leaf, but it is spelt very similar to Leif, which is pronounced Lay-f, so I dunno. I'm going with Leaf coz I've read every Deltora Quest book under that impression, and it would ruin it for me if I pronounced it differently. So too bad if you do, lol. I hated this sentence, "She had decided to take a leaf out of Lief's book," because it just sounds like a lame joke, but it isn't meant to be. It's a figure of speech, and it's not my fault Lief has an unfortunate name. I dunno why he would complain about 'Twig', though…lol, wait a second, yes I do. **

**This chapter was a bit yucky; it was all over the place. But I needed to have things resolved quickly, or this was gonna turn into a 20 chapter story – no joke. Next chapter is gonna be so much better, but watch out. EEYYOORR EEYYOORR (sad attempt at a siren) FLUFF ALERT! FLUFF ALERT!**

**Bubbye and please review!**

**Susie :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Music

**Disclaimer:** **Deltora Quest and all its characters are property of Emily Rodda and Scholastic Australia, not me.**

**Summary: Not one of us really knows what happened between landing from the Final Battle – I wonder if any of my readers recognise that, but I mean it here as in the gluggy blob – until Lief and Jasmine's wedding. This is what I think could have happened, but definitely did NOT.**

**If you do not like stories where the romance is not subtle, do not waste your time reading this. I will have to change the characters _just a little_ so that they can work with the story line. After all, only Emily Rodda could get the characters perfectly right, anyway.**

**Thank-you to my reviewers, your help and criticism is always very much appreciated. Ooo! Guess what my mum just told me the other week? Apparently I have a massive Jasmine flower creeper growing around the side of our house – and it's been there for eight years! LoL. I'm very observant, as you could all imagine.**

**PLEASE SAY YES**

**Chapter 3: Music**

Lief sat on the edge of his bed, chin propped in his hands, and elbows resting on his thighs. He could not believe what had just happened in the library, it was amazing. Jasmine _did_ love him, and his heart felt full. He stayed that way for quite some time, happily contemplating the future. As usual, however, after realising that everything was _right_ for once, Lief began to have his doubts. Since when had anything ever just worked out? What nasty twist was involved later on down the track?

Deciding he needed to stretch his legs, Lief went on a slow walk around the palace.

"Lief!" It was Jasmine. "Lief, Doom told me to tell you to see him at your earliest convenie– Lief? What's wrong?"

"It's too easy, isn't it?"

"What's too easy?"

"This," Lief took Jasmine's hands in his own. "Jasmine, don't you ever worry that everything will just…collapse around our heads? Don't you wonder what's going to go wrong next?"

"No…should I? Lief, something doesn't _always_ have to go wrong! There _has_ to be a time – regardless of how long or short, when things just have to work Lief, are you sure it's not just you getting cold feet? Because I could understand if you simply wanted to…stop."

"Jasmine!" Lief was shocked, and pulled Jasmine in to a tight embrace. "That's not it at all. I just, I dunno. I just can't believe that things would ever work out right for me, but here I am. The Shadow Lord has lost his grip on Deltora, the land is thriving again, and then there's you, Jasmine – I have you, and that's what makes me happiest of all."

"Oh, Lief!" Jasmine blushed, and shyly stood on tiptoe to peck Lief quickly on the cheek. Lief turned his head at the last moment, and instead of kissing him on the cheek, Jasmine got his lips. At first she was shocked, and just froze. Lief returned her kiss with passion, and soon Jasmine was kissing him back.

They stayed that way for quite a while, until Jasmine eventually pulled back. "Lief," she began; he murmured to show he was listening – his eyes weer still closed. "Lief, where do we go from here?"

"Why, marriage, of course, Jasmine." Lief smiled when a hot red flush rose to Jasmine's cheeks. "Then living together, then children…"

"Lief! You haven't even asked me yet! What if I don't want all that?"

Lief froze; Jasmine was panting slightly. "Well, do you?"

"Of course!" Jasmine was still irritated. "It's just….this wasn't how I imagined things."

"It wasn't? Are you disappointed?" Lief couldn't keep a tragic tone from entering his voice.

"No, never, it's just–"

"Good then," Lief beamed. "In which case, I have to ask you something, Jasmine."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Jasmine," Lief's voice took no a tender tone, and he produced a white lily from his pocket. "Jasmine, I love you. I have for the longest time – and I think I remember when I first realised it. When _Dain_ first joined us, I remember being eaten up with jealousy each time either of you so much as _smiled_ at the other –"

Jasmine laughed.

"And that love was what led me to follow you into the underground caverns and the Shadowlands. Jasmine – even the Shadow Lord knew it. He lured you into the Shadow Lands by tricking you into thinking you had a little sister, and he lured me their by bringing you in Jasmine. Slaves or no slaves, Deltora or not, Jasmine, how could I have ever let you go, without following?"

A pink flush had returned to Jasmine's cheeks and she was staring at the ground.

"Jasmine, I remember when we got back from the Shadow Lands, I said I when the time was right and I married, I would do it for love – as long as the woman would have me. Do you remember what you said?"

"That she probably would – when the time was right," Jasmine murmured, still staring determinedly at the ground.

"Today, Jasmine, I'm asking you – is the time right?"

"Oh, Lief! Of course it is!" Jasmine jumped up and hugged Lief tightly around the neck. She felt tears spring to her eyes, and laughed.

"I love your laughter, Jasmine," Lief whispered into her ear, his lips tickling her skin there. "It's like music to my ears."

**LoL, I've edited chapters 1 & 2 so that they include the words _Love _and _Angel_ respectively. Well, that was quite short, but this was always going to be a short story. Woo-hoo! Next chapter is the last! This will be my first finished Deltora Quest story – LoL, there's only two that I've started, LoL.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and yes, I am aware that the characters are very OOC, but this is a fluff story. You can't keep Deltora Quest characters in their usual state of being and have a fluff plot – the two simply cannot co-exist. So, if you have the time, please review, and if you have any ideas for the final chapter, you know my door is always open!**

**:D Susie :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby

**Disclaimer:** **Deltora Quest and all its characters are property of Emily Rodda and Scholastic Australia, not me.**

**Summary: Not one of us really knows what happened between landing from the Final Battle – I wonder if any of my readers recognise that, but I mean it here as in the gluggy blob – until Lief and Jasmine's wedding. This is what I think could have happened, but definitely did NOT.**

**If you do not like stories where the romance is not subtle, do not waste your time reading this. I will have to change the characters _just a little_ so that they can work with the story line. After all, only Emily Rodda could get the characters perfectly right, anyway.**

**In case you had not noticed, or were confused, I got tired of the penname, 'angel-kitten-teddy', I found it pointless and immature, LoL. Hence I have changed it to 'Sophie Pendragon', in tribute to Diana Wynne Jones' novel, _Howl's Moving Castle_. I was torn between Sophie Jenkins, and Sophie Pendragon, but decided upon Pendragon because, like Howl, I much preferred the latter as it was more...magical; mysterious; poetic.**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers, without you guys, this story wouldn't be going ahead. This is the final chapter – I'm kinda teary, LoL. Not really. This is also the first Deltora Quest story I have finished. I wrote this chapter up in a rare break from study for my exams, so I hope you like the somewhat rushed job. By the way, thank-you to the reviewer who pointed out I was using contractions. I have hopefully avoided it in this chapter, but, as I have admitted many-a-time in my various stories, I am a lazy writer, and my stories suffer because of it.**

**PLEASE SAY YES**

**Chapter 4: Baby**

Lief knocked on Doom's chamber door.

"Come in," the man's deep voice rumbled.

"Jasmine tells me you wanted to see me?" Lief slid into the room, nervous and unsure of what to expect from Doom.

"Jasmine informed me of what happened in the library," Doom stopped, his back still to Lief.

After a moment's silence, Lief prompted the man formerly known as Jarred. "And...?"

"And I wanted to congratulate the two of you for finally pulling your heads out of your – I wanted to congratulate the two of you."

Lief was a little stunned. "Why th-thank-you, Doom. Is that all?"

"For now, yes. That is all."

"Good. Then there's something I have to ask you."

"Hmm?" Doom invited.

"I wish to ask for your permission for me to marry Jasmine."

"Indeed? Of course you have my permission."

"More importantly, do I have your blessing?"

"Indeed you do, Lief. I could not find one single person in the whole of Deltora more deserving of my Jasmine." Doom smiled warmly, and stood to embrace Lief.

* * *

"Now," Sharn said, pausing over the parchment she was writing. "When do you want this to take place?"

Lief looked across the table at Jasmine. "That is for Jasmine to decide," he said.

"Well, it will have to be at _least_ a year – how about Spring twelvemonth?"

"That appears to be quite a desirable idea," Sharn smiled, and went back to writing on her parchment.

"Where, may I ask?"

"Where were the weddings of old held, Sharn?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, when I married Lief's father, we were married at the altar, but since the room that was in has been demolished, the choice is entirely yours."

Lief and Jasmine looked at each other, uncertain. Neither had any idea where they wanted to be married; they had not known how much preparation had to go into a wedding.

Seeing the children's dilemma, Doom spoke up. "How about on the hill? There are rather pretty flowers there in the Spring."

"Any objections?" Sharn questioned. "No? Good. On the hill it is. Next item on the list – guests."

"Why, we shall have to invite everyone," Lief said. "I simply could not pick out of all of our acquaintance who I would value most at our wedding."

"There are so many," Jasmine sighed, ticking them off on her fingers as she went along. "There's the Raladins, the D'Or, the Noradz people, Fardeep, the Dread Gnomes, Tom and Ava, those in Tora..." Jasmine continued until Lief would not have been surprised if she had listed every person in Deltora.

After another hour of such planning, Lief and Jasmine were only too pleased to get away and spend some time together. They walked out onto the hill. Lief sat down, grateful for the fresh air; Jasmine walked in large, slow circles, gazing about her with a look of wonderment on her face.

"Please Jasmine," Lief sighed, with mock exasperation. "I beg of you to stop pacing, you are making me most nervous."

"I am sorry, Lief," Jasmine smiled, sitting on the grass beside him. "I am just so excited. Think! In just over a year, we will be wedded here! Oh, I don't know how I can express my joy. I love you, Lief, with all my heart. I cannot think of any other means which could ever in my life bring me such happiness."

"I could think of one," Lief smiled, taking Jasmine's hand. "I am sure you will agree; we will find equal, if not greater felicity when we have our first baby."

"Indeed!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Why, and equal joy with each child that follows! Oh Lief, I do not know how I shall bear such happiness!"

"Why, with your calm, collected, fiery manner with which you deal with everything – the same attributes I have come to love in you."

"Come to love?" Jasmine feigned a pained look. "Did you not find them agreeable at first? Why, you speak of them as though many would find them to be flaws, yet you have overcome some great difficulty, and can now see the charm in them."

Lief laughed, and drew Jasmine's hands to his lips. "It is best," he began. "To get all the embarrassingly romantic thoughts we have out in the open, before we both realise how absurdly we have both been behaving, and retreat into our commonplace shells. Jasmine, I feel as though I am fulfilling the dearest wish my heart could ever possess by marrying you, and I wish to thank-you for letting it be so."

"Lief," Jasmine laughed. "While I may soon regain my senses, and look with abhorrence on my behaviour, you shall never stop being embarrassingly romantic – you always have been. In all your thoughts, in all your views that you have aired before Barda and me, there has always been a sickeningly romantic quality to them. But it is one of your _numerous flaws I have come to love_."

Lief laughed and stood up, dragging Jasmine with him. "My dearest, loveliest Jasmine!" He exclaimed, laughingly. "One must wonder at your playing the martyr in accepting me!" Lief smiled down at the laughing girl, and continued on in a much more heart-felt tone. "Dear heart, I see this as the beginning of something very wonderful."

_**Fin**_

**There it is! Done for! Over-with! Only the third multiple story chapter I have ever completed, and the first for Deltora Quest. YAY! I'm sure you all know what happens next – it just continues, a year on, in the book.**

**Now, for my apologies:**

**I apologise for using Emily Rodda's eloquent characters so ill and out of character.  
****I apologise for using contractions, and other language which is not fitting with the Deltora Quest style.  
****I apologise for the short chapters, they are my abhorrence.  
****I apologise for such a useless fic.  
****I apologise for not getting this done over half a year ago, considering the utterly unavoidable briefness of the Fanfiction.  
****I apologise for, as Shealtiel pointed out when she checked this chapter (thanks by the way!) for making Lief seem so much like Howl.**

**Goodbye for now,**

**:D Sophie Pendragon :D (née angel-kitten-teddy :P)**


End file.
